Air moving across an array of photovoltaic (PV) assemblies mounted to the roof of a building, or other support surface, creates wind uplift forces on the PV assemblies. Much work has been done in the design and evaluation of arrays of PV assemblies to minimize wind uplift forces. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,316,592; 5,505,788; 5,746,839; 6,061,978; and 6,148,570. Reducing wind uplift forces provides several advantages. First, it reduces the necessary weight per unit area of the array. This reduces or eliminates the need for strengthening the support surface to support the weight of the array, thus making retrofit easier and reducing the cost for both retrofit and new construction. Second, it reduces or eliminates the need for the use of roof membrane- (or other support surface-) penetrating fasteners; this helps to maintain the integrity of the membrane. Third, the cost of transporting and installing the assembly is reduced because of its decreased weight. Fourth, lightweight PV assemblies are easier to install than assemblies that rely on ballast weight to counteract wind uplift forces. Fifth, when designed properly, the assembly can serve as a protective layer over the roof membrane or support surface, shielding from temperature extremes and ultraviolet radiation.
The invention is directed to a PV assembly, for use on a support surface, comprising a base, a PV module, a multi-position module support assembly, securing the module to the base at shipping and inclined-use angles, a deflector, a multi-position deflector support securing the deflector to the base at deflector shipping and deflector inclined-use angles, the module and deflector having opposed edges defining a gap therebetween. The invention permits transport of the PV assemblies in a relatively compact form, thus lowering shipping costs, while facilitating installation of the PV assemblies with the PV module at the proper inclination.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiments have been set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.